


tender of body

by birdhymns



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, so you can imagine what this is about, the prompt was 'El fixing up Lys careful-like even though Lys can't feel it'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdhymns/pseuds/birdhymns
Summary: Lysithea may have wrecked her body. Edelgard works to restore it.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Lysithea von Ordelia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	tender of body

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yashkonu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yashkonu/gifts).



"...Dare I ask?"

Lysithea lifts her head from where she lies, smiling at the sight of Edelgard—El, really, it's all she knows her as. "You could, but we both know you'd only fuss more. Haven't seen you around for awhile; has work been well?"

Edelgard sighs, but accepts the subject change. She wipes the last dregs of synthetic spinal fluid from her hands before folding up the cleaning cloth, setting it aside on the strategically placed counter. "Busy, as ever. But you knew that. Now: explain to me what sort of trauma led to this level of injury."

"You'd be better off not knowing, honestly. But they shut off my sensors on the way here, so I'm feeling fine."

"That hardly makes it better, Lysithea." Stern-faced, Edelgard pauses in unscrewing an unsalvageable plate to rap Lysithea's ribs. "These shouldn't be visible. I'm fairly certain the doctor did not call in multiple industry favours for your new body for you to stress-test its limits."

She has the grace to look somewhat sheepish, at least. "I know, but it really couldn't be helped. For someone else to—well, it had to be done. And it was least risky for me, who doesn't have any flesh to speak of."

Edelgard sighs. "I suppose if it was like that, then." Finding that standing's wearisome, she pulls up her chair and settles down before reaching for her tools again. "This will take some time."

Lysithea watches her work silently, watching as she continues to unscrew plates, only levering out the parts too broken to remove otherwise. Plates give way to the motors and joints of Lysithea's frame, and they too are removed as carefully as ever, despite Lysithea not being able to feel the operation. 

After a few minutes Lysithea has taken in enough of the shelves of parts lining the side of the room, "I don't feel anything right now, El. You can pull as hard as you want; it won't hurt."

She pauses, her eyes flick and meet Lysithea's. But the pause lasts only a moment, her hands returning to work. "Regardless of whether you feel me tinkering, it is your body. I would hardly feel right, treating these parts carelessly."

"...Are you angry?" Lysithea's voice is as steady as ever, but she's a hair quieter as she searches Edelgard's expression. "That I've wrecked my body."

She closes her eyes, sets down her tools with a neat click, breath leaving her slow as she folds her hands and looks at Lysithea. "No, I'm not. I know that you would have had good reason to involve yourself in, whatever incident resulted in this." She gestures to the parts she's removed and sorted out on the table before she murmurs, "But I do wish you'd be more careful. I'd like to know you're well."

"Right." She glances away sheepishly, then back. "It's hard to shake the mentality that I have to do whatever when I can. I didn't always have much… time to look forward to before."

"I know."

Lysithea blinks. "You do?"

"When the doctor was making arrangements for your body, I was involved in the process. I learned about your circumstances then."

"Ah." Lysithea considers this for a moment. "I suppose not just any technician would be familiar with full-body replacement."

A smile flicks over Edelgard's face. "Something like that, yes. Full-body is still among the newer developments." It'd been a pleasure, watching it come together—and when the time had permitted it, assisting with construction. A welcome break from the endless boardroom discussions. "I was quite happy to hear that we'd be helping with circumstances as dire as yours." She picks up her wire cutter. "It's what makes the work feel truly worthwhile."

"Well, as you can imagine, I'm also _rather_ grateful for the lifesaving generosity." The wry note pulls a chuckle from Edelgard's chest, and Lysithea smiles. "I'm glad our paths crossed, El."

Perhaps it's the casual tone, the same as whenever Lysithea speaks her mind about what she really thinks, set and sure. Or maybe it's the fond expression, the warmth of her bright eyes slightly thinned in a reproduction of a crinkling smile. Whatever it is, Edelgard finds it difficult to hold Lysithea's gaze after she parses those words, clearing her throat as she focuses again on Lysithea's abdominal cavity. There's still too much she hasn't told Lysithea yet, facts she'd have to share to say all she wants to. So for the moment and the mood, she offers a simple reply. "As am I, Lys."

**Author's Note:**

> Belated Bday (B)gift for my dear~


End file.
